almost daylight
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: A veces piensa que mañana nunca debería llegar. Gilgamesh/Saber. Semi-UA.


**.note **esto es lo segundo más raro que he osado escribir.

Mención especial, para mi misma. que sudé sangre para escribirlo, y claro, la sangre está cara y tal **¿?**

La "Canción de la Espada Sagrada" es mía, no reproducir sin pedir permiso. me llevó mi tiempo, no seais cabrones.

* * *

**_Ella sabe que él no sabe, que ella sabe que sabe lo que no sabe._**

_the price of glory is higher than the sky._

**_._**

**_._**

**_. A whispered prophecy._**

**_._**

La noche se cernía sobre el cuerpo de Saber cómo el agua de una cascada infinita, los pies estaban desnudos sobre la hierba quebradiza que le raspaba casi cómo púas de espino. Debajo del vestido azul llevaba un ajustado mono verde claro lleno de agujeros. Se sentía cómo una persona importante, de esas que salían en la tele y que al abrir la boca para decir alguna minucia, sonara como poesía satánica. Saber era Arturia Pendragón, por eso cuando alguien la preguntaba que sentía al ser la misma que hacía más de mil doscientos años las burbujas de l detrimento emocional le estallaban bajo los párpados, las pestañas le temblaban y sentía ganas de clavarles agujas en las yemas de los dedos. Pero en lugar de eso, bueno, ella simplemente adoptaba voz solmene y dejaba que las palabras de la Primera Arturia Pendragón acudieran a su boca y la moldearan de dentro hacia afuera en una ráfaga de caballerosidad y sabiduría tan elocuente y enternecedora que nunca jamás nadie replicaba.

(—Cuando seas mayor serás tan bonita cómo la Primera Arturia, ¿no estás contenta corazón? —las palabras de su madre la llegaban a oleadas cálidas-, incluso podrás encontrar Excalibur y empuñarla, ¿no es eso genial? —recordaba su sonrisa sesgada y arulladora, el color trigo de su pelo corto y las ojeras purpuras que aparecían bajo los ojos color océano.

Su madre era cómo una piedra preciosa, pero más frágil que un suspiro quebrado.

—Y mami, ¿yo podré saltar tan alto que llegue hasta el cielo? —la voz de sus recuerdos estaba teñida de campanas y gorjeos,—mami, ¿podré también caminar sobre el agua y lanzar rayos de luz cómo hacía la Primera? —la Saber de sus recuerdos, era ella pero con el corazón aún sin bruñir.

Su madre sonrió, pero jamás contestó a sus preguntas.)

La música en los cascos de la Saber del futuro sonaba fuerte en el horizonte mientras los últimos rayos de sol raspaban la piel de sus tobillos. En el suelo de césped amago de suavidad había un bulto alargado y de aspecto duro envuelto en unas tiras negras, parecidas a las coyunturas corruptas de algún vampiro supravalorado por la sociedad…y Saber que sentía cómo el valor y el honor latían con desmesura sobre el aliento gélido que se le escapaba no era capaz de concentrarte porque algo la inquietaba y…

_.you are such a gorgeous nightmare_

_.(_El tiempo se le estaba acabando demasiado rápido, por eso agarró el bulto del suelo y con cuidado lo destapó hasta que nada más que plata y rocío mordían la hoja de la espada.)

Excalibur.

Sagrada y brillando cómo una estrella entre las manos de Saber, que la miraba no del todo convencida de que aquel acero fuera tan mágico cómo parecía. El batir de alas de los pájaros nocturnos en sus oídos la alertó de que la hora límite estaba tras su nuca. Por eso se separó y con una carrera ligera se colocó en el centro del estadio. Se agitó con Excalibur cantándole en el oído promesas de gloria y montones de oro sobre los que caminar. Las palabras de la Primera le punzaron la lengua cuando el brillo de la espada pudo haber roto el sol de un centelleo.

_Con el susurro del viento en su filo,_

_Hiende la noche apenas un silbido,_

_El rocío y el alba en su acero,_

_¡Viva, la espada del Rey Caballero!_

_._

_Rápida y pura entonando,_

_Vela en la noche dulce canto de soledad,_

_Con el sol y la luna en su acero._

_¡Es la espada del Rey Caballero!_

_._

_Sangre, esperanza y su voluntad todo lo alcanza,_

_Ya seas siervo, bardo, dama o titiritero,_

_Teme a la espada que a todos sentencia,_

_Y al Rey que con honor y saber la empuña,_

_¡Viva la espada del Rey Caballero!_

La sangre de Saber se mezclaba con el presente y en el futuro en un torbellino de voces rotas, susurrándole al oído (adelante, canta más alto, Rey de los Caballeros) cosas que le sonaban a lenguajes extraños.

(Saber estaba hundida en un torrente de oscuridades teñidas del azul de su sangre real)

_._

_Dulzura y respeto a partes iguales,_

_Saca de la roca la espada Sagrada,_

_Haces de luces y dones a millares,_

_¡Es la espada aclamada!_

_._

_Hiende la noche en silencio,_

_Camelot aguarda más allá de la bruma,_

_Dormida y silente la dama del Lago,_

_Entrega la espada a la mano anhelada._

_Dorado y brillante de promesas lleno,_

_El Rey con su Espada brillante y sereno._

_¡Viva el Rey Caballero!_

_._

Giró y giró hasta que la voz se le quedó atascada en la boca del estómago, el suelo era de piedras preciosas que ocultaban su fulgor mortecino contra el de Excalibur y bueno, la boca le sabía a sangre seca.

Algo parecido a polvo brillante le cayó del cielo con un ronroneo cuando escuchó unas palabras que le rebotaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza _**tintintin**_. (los recuerdos la embargaron y algo caliente le corrió hasta el estómago.)

—Venir buscando al Rey de los Caballeros y encontrar esto —la voz se interrumpió y Saber supo de alguna manera cómo terminaba aquella frase entrecortada, que le sonaba tan cercana como el soplido del viento mágico de Excalibur—, no me desagrada encontrar a una espléndida mujer, todo sea dicho. Aún y así, esperaba algo más.

La voz le retumba ahora por todo el cuerpo, resuena en sus oídos y algo parecido al miedo le hace temblar las rodillas de porcelana, las quiebra, despacio, con cada sílaba que sale de su boca (—El miedo es tan bueno cómo la dicha, pero sólo aquellos que conocen el terror saben que vivir por el futuro es más tangible que el calor del mañana). Esas palabras le suenan insulsas y…

_.You´re such a gorgeous nightmare_

_(Él es el miedo que derrite el oro de tu sangre)._

Miedo, terror y respeto llenaban a Saber mientras se planteaba una forma correcta de contestar. La Primera la insta a que agarre la espada tan fuerte cómo pueda y algo le acude a la mente.

—Hm, una auténtica pena que hayas venido en vano —duda si continuar, pero le pica tanto la lengua que…— ¿Qué esperaba encontrar pues? Le invito a que baje aquí y compruebe si solo soy una espléndida mujer.

La risa le produjo un escalofrío agudo desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la espalda, como si alguien hubiera metido una esquirla de hielo en su cuerpo sin preguntarle primero. Se escuchan unos pasos en la hierba y luego algo centellea como un relámpago, Saber lo esquiva y enarbolando Excalibur avanza hacia el lugar desde donde proviene el ataque.

—No solo eres una preciosa mujer, también cantas de maravilla. Y esa espada tuya es de lo más interesante —la voz le chocó entonces desde lo alto de la farola. Hubo un chasquido y luego una pila de pequeñas lanzas que cayeron a los pies de Saber.

El miedo dorado la estaba royendo el alma con sus dientes, muy despacito.

—¡Maldito! Muéstrate si eres tan valiente.

La risa se hace más estridente.

—Qué mujer tan terrible —Saber traga saliva cuando se da cuenta de quién es el que se velaba en la sombra.

Brillobrillobrillomiedo.

Todo se agolpa en sus ojos cuando el rojo terrorífico la atenaza.

—Rey de Héroes —su propia voz suena constreñida cuando lo dice, los recuerdos se le mezclan en el cerebro y ve cientos de armas chocándo contra el suelo de arena roja, ve también una mano acariciando una copa de oro bruñida, y luego ve su cara, que se mezcla con la de sus recuerdos y con la verdadera.

Tuptuptuptup. El corazón le latía cómo el aleteo de un pájaro moribundo.

—Saber —la llamó por ese nombre que durante tanto tiempo le había sido ajeno y que después de que el lo dijera, le suena a maldición—. Encantado de volver a verte…o bueno, sería más correcto "Encantado de conocerte" Es la primera vez que tengo el placer de admirarte con mis propios ojos.

Casi pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa torva que se le escurriría por toda la cara y además…

en el rojo de sus palabras hay burla.

—No hay razón para reírse de mi, Rey de Héroes —Saber respiró más fuerte.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se acercó a ella hasta que Excalibur rozó su pecho. La camisa se rasgó cuando siguió avanzando. Saber bajó la espada hasta que descansó con la punta en el suelo de césped—, no negarás que todo esto de las rencarnaciones no consigue importunarte. Es de lo más molesto.

La respiración del Rey de Héroes se vuelve trémula cuando su mano acaricia el rostro impasible de Saber, cómo si debiera haber estado allí desde el principio de los tiempos.

—No te equivoques, esto no cambia el hecho de que la razón por la que has venido aquí es— Saber se interrumpe pues él ha retrocedido dos pasos y sus manos están hundidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Oh, vamos. No seas tan seria, no tengo intención de ser el primero en avanzar. Si mis recuerdos no me fallan, la última vez que nos vimos todo terminó de forma desastrosa y déjame decirte que no tengo la más mínima intención de que eso se repita —la sonrió otra vez y dejó su nombre bailarle en la punta de la lengua un instante—, Arturia Pendragon.

Saber sabía de alguna manera que todo terminaría así. Se relajó y dejando caer Excalibur al suelo, sonrió con dureza absoluta.

—Gilgamesh —el nombre de él le sabe a plomo y a muerte cuando lo pronuncia y es que…

(you´re such a gorgeous nightmare)

Tiene tanto miedo que no puede ni alcanzar a comérselo.

—¿Si? —su cabeza se torció ligeramente hacia un lado con el repique quedo del collar en su cuello. La premeditación de ese movimiento no la hizo retroceder un milímetro, ella era el Rey de Caballeros, ella era…era. (Saber sabía que todo terminaría en desastre).

—La próxima vez estaré en guardia y lo lamentarás.

Él rió tan alto que juró que podría habérsele escuchado en la otra punta del mundo.

—Muero por que llegue ese momento —sus últimas palabras se desvanecieron en la aire de la noche, cuando el alba tocaba el azul en los ojos de Saber y la conciencia retomó el lugar en su cabeza. El temor le escocía sobre la piel porque

(the nightmare has just began).

.Aquella mañana el sol estaba más roto que nunca.

**.**

**&.**

**.**

El cuerpo de Saber era un altar lleno de ofrendas hechas cortes sangrantes, y durante toda la semana se enorgullecía de haber sido capaz de ocultárselo a todos los miembros de su casa. Es decir, ella vivía en una de esas casas de Hermandad donde las chicas se contaban sus secretos y sus deseos más ocultos bajo la luz de la luna, o de las velas. Por eso Arturia sonreía con algo de prepotencia cuando una mañana alguien vio su corte en la pierna y es cómo (—¡Cariño! ¿Pero que te ha pasado ahí? Por el amor de Dios, ¿se puede saber cómo te has hecho semejante cosa? —la voz de Rin sonaba tan afectada que incluso Saber se sintió culpable por dejarse cortar de forma tan burda.)

_(he smashes her flesh like a thunder_**).**

Y Saber callada y argumentando que aquello parecía más grave de lo que era en verdad, y que si te fijas bien incluso parecía un tatuaje hecho a medida.

—No sé que es lo que pretendes con todo esto, de verdad. Ese cortazo tiene pinta chunga —esa vez fue Medea la que hablaba mientras se recogía el pelo en la punta del dedo, adelante, atrás, adelante…(Saber dejó de contar, el mareo se la tragaba desde los pies) —, yo que tú dejaría de ir al club de esgrima, es malo para tu bonita piel.

Ambas la sonrieron, pero ella solo se preguntó por qué hacía tanto viento aquella noche, y que tal vez él no iría porque…

(he´s such a _**gorgeous nightmare**_)

Salió a media tarde cuando el sol parecía desafiarla por completo. Excalibur estaba atada en su espalda, y se había asegurado de vaciar su mente por completo.

Era por completo de noche cuando apareció con un salto de brisa sobre la cornisa del poste de touch down, y no era cómo había pensado que sería. Oh, no, por supuesto. Aquella noche parecía más idílico que un sueño, pero a Saber le dio lo mismo que fuera tan sexy y que caminara como si el suelo fuera de lava fundida y algo caliente se le cayera por dentro de la boca cuando la miró un poco más cerca porque…

(the nightmare started earlier tonight)

—Saber, Saber, tan hermosa cómo siempre —llevaba una copa de vino en la mano derecha, en la otra, una lanza tan larga que su punta se fundía con las estrella líquidas del cielo—, ¿Qué prefieres hoy?

Le tendió la mano y Saber apretó Excalibur contra su corazón y…

Pensó en sexo sucio.

—Hoy quiero saber ciertas cosas que no preguntaría en otra situación, Rey de Héroes — lo dijo con solemnidad mientras aceptaba la copa dorada con cuidado—, es decir, no quiero que pienses que soy trivial. Un Rey debe preguntar con sabiduría. Pero en tiempos en los que nuestra naturaleza de _heroica spirutus _está tan escondida entre los pliegues de la irrealidad supongo que una puede permitirse el lujo de preguntar con absoluta libertad.

Saber clavó sus dos océanos en el rojo sangre de las heridas de sus pies desnudos.

—Latín, la lengua del mundo y el romanticismo. Rey de Caballeros, tus palabras me embriagan —la voz de él le hizo eco por todo el cuerpo. Gilgamesh le echó un ojo descarado a las piernas de Saber mientras la instaba a seguir—, ¿Y bien?

—La pregunta está fuera de contexto, pero dada nuestra similitud espiritual, ¿crees que hubiéramos sido iguales si fuéramos otra persona? —se inclinó sobre Gilgamesh para poder escuchar cómo funcionaba su cerebro _tintintin_(cantaba algo sobre oro y sangre) —, quiero decir, ¿pensaríamos lo mismo, sentiríamos igual hacia las mismas cosas, desearíamos y odiaríamos las mismas cosas?

La risa de él le batió sobre los párpados entrecerrados.

—¡Interesante pregunta Saber! Muy interesante —los separaban dos milímetros y aún así…—, no podría esperar menos de una mujer tan preciosa. Si. Cedo ante tu genialidad. Me inclinaría por ti y tu aguda inteligencia.

Sonaba a burla oculta en caballerosidad dorada. La cortaba con sus palabras de significados ocultos, y otra vez Saber pensaba en que, si ella no fuera ella, tal vez podría acercarse y besarle en el cuello, tirarle del pelo con manos trémulas y pedirle al oído que fueran a su habitación y…

(qué bonito sería todo si….)

Saber pensaba en sexo sucio_. __You´re such a goregeous nighmare._

—¿Quieres saber qué pasaría si yo no fuera la Encarnación Excelente número setecientos sesenta y siete, no tuviera que luchar para quedarme con tu espada, y no estuviera tan jodidamente cachondo? —Saber tragó saliva cuando las manos del Rey de Héroes le subieron por las rodillas.

—Todo sería demasiado cliché, Rey de Héroes —la voz se le quedó atascada en la garganta cuando las manos llegaron hasta la cicatriz de la pantorrilla, y luego la tela de las bragas… .

(Su cabeza estaba llena de motas de polvo dorado, y la sangre se le derretía como oro fundido sobre el cuerpo vaporoso…

_El agua de mi cuerpo se va cuando me tocas._)

—Ah, delicia mía —Gilgamesh estaba nervioso cómo un condenado pero aún así, se las arregló para enterrar la cabeza en el cuello de ella y perderse en los qué pasará como si no quisiera saber que todo terminaría en desastre…(El Rey de los Caballeros se derretían en sus manos).

—No… —un jadeo se escuchó más fuerte que el batir de alas del búho que los miraba sobre la farola, y es que aquellas manos estaban tan calientes que no sabía como afrontarlo y…—, no, me has respondido.

Aquella vez el Rey de Héroes la miró más fijamente que nunca, y supo con demasiada certeza que si cruzaba esa línea no sería capaz de robarle la espada Sagrada, y que sus antepasados le destriparían miel veces en el infierno si supieran que había logrado lo imposible. Su papel estaba más que claro en todo aquello, pero no por eso debía sentirse cohibido al estar ahí, con ella…haciendo eso que llevaba anhelando casi cuatromil doscientos sesenta años…¿ O era El Primero el que lo quería?

—Gilga-mesh —el aliento de Saber le llegó ahogado a los oídos. Sonrió con sorna y sonrojo cuando alcanzó a recordar casi por casualidad que ella estaba tan rendida cómo su orgullo de Rey. Él no era nadie para judgar su comportamiento, desde un principio sabía perfectamente que tendría que luchar para conseguir acercarse lo suficiente cómo para quitarle su espada, y no digamos ya estar tan cerca, y pensando en cosas tan, tan sucias y enfermas que se descubrió a si mismo siendo un pervertido. Saber era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, estaba caliente y se moría por las caricias que ocultaba cerrando las piernas contra su mano.

—La lucha terminará cuando sea capaz de mirarte y que mi libido no se disparé hasta el infinito, mi amor. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que esto no podía evitarse. —se paró sorprendido al notar las manos blancas de ella bajo la camisa, y de alguna manera sobre natural, continuó hablando—, lo que sentimos ahora es producto del anhelo de hace cientos de años, y no seré tan obtuso cómo para atreverme a decir que mi yo actual no te desea, Saber. Esto es un producto del pasado y del presente, no luchemos pues contra ello, disfrutémoslo.

—Suena d-demasiado idílico, maldito Rey de Héroes, ¡ught! —apretó y apretó fuerte contra su mano cuando raspó el cielo con los dedos, en un aleteo débil y con el corazón azotando el viento de sus pensamientos caóticos.

SaberSaberSaberSaber (el infinito se les dibujaba corto, a él, a su libido perdido en los confines del espacio y a ella y a su boca taciturna sobre su ombligo y…)

La cabeza de él giraba, y giraba y giraba…no era producto del vino aquel, tan selecto del que se jactaba, simplemente perdió la cordura cuando el tintineo de su cinturón cayó al suelo, contuvo la respiración y la boca de Saber estaba perdida en alguna parte lejos de su entendimiento y.)

Punto, por que las manos del Rey Caballero se le clavaban en los huesos de la cintura y su respiración se amagaba con cada gorgoteo húmedo y caliente…

Bombombombombombom. (el corazón les explotaba dentro de cajas que se les antojaban pequeñas como para atesorar semejantes tesoros.)

.el tesoro del Rey de Héroes estaba vinculado a una chica con la lengua inquieta y un pensamiento más fugaz y brillante que el fulgor de una estrella)

—… —la incomprensión los devoró cerca de cuatro veces cuando todo parecía demasiado sencillo y complejo. La saliva de los primeros besos estaba dura y sabía oxidada y antigua, un punto amarga contra sus bocas sedientas, pero lo que sobrevino fue tan explosivo que ni el calor de cientos de soles rotos podría haberlo esclarecido mejor. La rapidez del frotar de pieles chasqueaba contra silencio cortante de la noche, mientras la luna los miraba con deseo que se evaporaba a cada respiración entrecortada. La ropa sobraba y cada vez que los arañazos de Saber atravesaban la piel de Gilgamehs, sus cuerpos se estremecían con la certeza de que cientos de generaciones anteriores se derretían en deseos.

Sexo, sexo. Sus cabezas bullían como agua hirviendo, las pieles se erizaban y ya nadie se acordaba de que los preservativos jugaban un papel vital en todo aquello en lo que se estaban enfrascado irremediablemente.

—… —el sonido quedo de un beso se quedó corto cuando la mañana comenzaba a acercarse—, Saber.

Ella no contestó.

—La espada —le instó cómo si todo aquello sexual no hubiera pasado del todo—, no la quiero.

Saber se inclinó hasta que estuvo tumbada sobre él, y no había ni un milímitro que los separase.

—Tampoco iba a dártela —deslizaba la nariz sobre la clavícula hirsuta y blanca-negra contra la claridad permanente del cielo—, pero vas a marcharte, de alguna manera lo he sabido siempre.

—¿Y si fuera un estúpido criajo universitario? ¿Me darías Excalibur entonces, Rey de los Caballeros? —la sonrisa cortante de Gilgamesh se clavó en la piel del ombligo de Saber.

Ella le tocó el pelo desde lejos.

—Sin duda.

—Pero entonces—se interrumpió cuando los labios se tantearon, esta vez fue distinto, era casi de día y en esta ocasión, el sol no estaba roto.

Se escuchó un gorgoteo de saliva caliente.

—Pero entonces, tú no serías tú, no tendrías que irte sin mi espada, y yo no me acabaría de acostar con un tipo que no eres tú en un lugar abandonado sintiendo que el acero de tus palabras me corta en pedazos…¿verdad? —las palabras de Saber sonaron rotas cuando el las recogió acunándolas en las manos.

—Mi preciosa, preciosa Saber —rió en voz baja contra el hueco vacuo de su garganta—, tu ingenio y el don de palabra que manejas me tiene embelesado. El romanticismo de tus palabras es digno de admiración.

Gilgamesh se levantó como si nada, alzó a Saber del suelo y la beso en la muñeca.

La sonrisa le cortó de dentro hacia afuera con un estoque certero.

—Entonces si no fuéramos nosotros… —se interrumpió alcanzando a mantener su orgullo de Rey bien alojado en el pecho.

—Que tengas buen viaje, Rey de Caballeros —hizo cómo que se inclinaba, pero en verdad siguió mirando a Saber cómo si fuera una imagen proyectada desde lejos, tendió una mano para tocarla y ella le imitó.

Gilgamesh se perdió en el horizonte antes de que el sol lo destrozase por completo, y el suspiro del oro de su armadura quedó impreso en la piel del Rey de Caballeros, que sin roca y con la espada Sagrada en el suelo, deseaba que todo cambiara con un chasquido de dedos.

Luego amaneció cómo por error y en el campo de hierba el búho no estaba y la silente luna había dejado paso a terrores más brillantes que su cuerpo de acero bruñido.

Saber temblaba y pensó no muy secretamente en que todo eso debería haber sido distinto, pero.

(even the most gorgeous nightmare vanishes with the sunrise)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.End**


End file.
